Tag der Abrechnung
by ExecuterXXL
Summary: Harry hat ein Hühnchen mit jemanden zu rupfen (Nach 5 angesetzt). Geschichte über Harrys Verhalten nach den fünften Jahr (etwas düster) Abgeschlossen.


Tag der Abrechnung  
  
Heute war es soweit. Heute würde sich seine lange Vorbereitung auszahlen. Fünf Wochen warten. Fünf Wochen Vorbereitung. Fünf Wochen in denen er schneller gelernt hatte als es selbst Hermine möglich gewesen wäre. Harry war der Meinung, das er bestens Vorbereitet war. Er hatte sein Vorhaben allen gegenüber geheimgehalten. Er hatte keinem der Mitglieder von DA Bescheid gegeben. Nicht einmal Ron und Hermine. Zum einen weil er Angst hatte das Voldemort die Post abfing, zum anderen, weil er Angst hatte Dumbledorr könnte es erfahren. Und natürlich, weil er Angst hatte was sie selbst sagen würden. Er war sicher sie würden sein Verhalten missbilligen. Er wusste, sie könnten ihn nicht verstehen. Sie hatten damals im dritten Jahr seine Rachegelüste missbilligt, damals als er noch glaubte, Sirius wolle...  
  
Nein, er sollte nicht an Sirius denken. Neville. Neville könnte ihn verstehen. Er wusste das. Trotzdem hatte er auch Neville nichts erzählt. Neville hätte ihm ganz sicher geholfen. Aber er hatte Angst. Angst, Neville könnte es vermasseln. Angst, Neville könnte verletzt werden. Angst, Neville könnte sterben...  
  
Harry überprüfte den Apperationsschutz nocheinmal, schließlich sollte sein "Gast" nicht vorzeitig gehen. Er ging im Geiste nocheinmal alle benötigten Zauber durch.  
  
-Klack-Klack-Klack-  
  
Harry zog sich weiter in den Schatten zurück als er die Schritte hörte. Eine Frau erschien in der Lagerhalle. Sie sah sich suchend um, ging ein paar Schritte weiter in die Halle, und gerade als sie sich umwandte um zu gehen trat Harry aus dem Schatten und rief ihr nach: "Bellatrix! Schön das du meiner Einladung folge geleistet hast. Ich fürchtete schon du würdest nicht kommen."  
  
Bellatrix drehte sich blitzschnell um und hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand noch ehe sie die Drehung halb beendet hatte. "Harry Potter", zischte sie, "du hast mir eine gefälschte Einladung von Narizissa geschickt. Nicht schlecht, zumal mit einer der Melfoy-Eulen geschickt. Du hast dir ja viel mühe gemacht,..."  
  
Harry hatte mittlerweile auch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. "Ich bin Dobby vielmals zu Dank verpflichtet, ohne ihn wär es mir nicht möglich gewesen. Heute wirst du für Sirius bezahlen."  
  
"Mein missratener Cousin ist der Grund warum du mich hergeholt hast." Sie fing schrill an zu lachen. "Deshalb riskierst du dein Leben? Wie rührend. Und wie nutzlos. Wenn ich genug Zeit hätte würde ich jetzt gründlich mit dir abrechnen, aber Ich habe keine Zeit. Du entschuldigst mich..." Sie machte eine schnelle Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab.   
  
-Plopp-  
  
Sie war immer noch da, nun wirkte sie einigermaßen geschockt. "Bellatrix, glaubst du wirklich ich würde dich wieder gehen lassen nachdem ich dich so mühsam hergeholt habe?" Jetzt war es an Harry zu lachen, ein hohles und lebloses Lachen. "Nein, du kannst nicht so einfach verschwinden."  
  
Bellatrix erholte sich von ihren Schock schnell wieder. "Du magst mich zwar am gehen hindern, aber glaubst du wirklich du könntest mich besiegen? DU kannst doch nicht einmal die drei Unverzeihlichen anwenden. Wie es aussieht muss ich mir die Zeit zur Abrechnung mit dir nehmen." Ein teuflisches Grinsen trat auf ihr Gesicht.  
  
----------------------  
  
Harry verlies halb geschockt, halb zufrieden, das Lagerhaus. Den leblosen Körber von Bellatrix Lestrange lies er hinter sich zurück. Das dutzend Flüche das notwendig war um Bellatrix ohne das Anwenden von Unverzeihlichen zu Töten hatten ihn viel Kraft gekostet. Er stieg in ein Taxi um in die Nähe des Ligusterwegs zurückzukehren.  
  
Im Lagerhaus trat ein Mann gebeugt aus dem Schatten auf der Gegenüberliegenden Seite von Harrys ehemaligen Versteck heraus. Er war gebeugt und ging zu Bellatrix Körper. Er verstand Harry sehr gut. Vor vielen Jahren hatte auch er aus Rache gehandelt, trotzdem standen Tränen in seinen blauen Augen. Sie liefen seine Wangen herunter und verschwanden in seinem langen Bart der erst in seinem Gürtel endete. "Bellatrix, du hattest großes Potenzial. Ich werde um des einst so fröhlichen Mädchens trauern und dir ein würdiges Grabmal geben." Er blickt den Körper erneut an und dieser Verschwand daraufhin."Harry, ich hoffe dein Rachedurst wird dich nicht verderben, wie ihn einst Tom verdarb." Dombledorr zog die Schultern hoch und verschwand.  
  
Anmerkung des Autors: Dies ist meine erste Geschichte. Ich hoffe, dass mir viele Leser die Meinung zu dieser Kurzgeschichte sagen. Danke schon im vorraus 


End file.
